


The Eyes of Another

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the jim_and_bones Sweethearts Challenge. No matter how many times Bones tries to look away, his eyes always wander across the club to find Jim's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of Another

Len honestly wasn’t sure how anyone was supposed to survive what he was being put through. Sure, Jim spending his shore leave getting to know anyone vaguely humanoid in whichever bar he chose to visit wasn’t out of the ordinary. Jim getting so involved with dancing with two girls it was like they were practically fucking on the dance floor was a bit much, though.

Tearing his gaze away from the sight in front of him, he stared at his bourbon, almost afraid to drink it in case he suddenly started thinking that getting up and joining them was a good idea. No matter how many times he deliberately looked away, though, his eyes always seemed to find another pair of electric blue.

Why now? All the way through the Academy and their first year working together on the _Enterprise_ he’d been able to look away despite his own wishes. But something about this was different, and his gaze was fixed on Jim, Jim who suddenly looked his age instead of the aging his captaincy had lent him, Jim who was simply enjoying a moment of being lost in the music with the people beside him, Jim who was staring at him with that electric gaze...

Wait. Staring at him?

Sure enough, those blue eyes were fixed on him as Jim’s hands slid from the waist of the girl in front of him to her hips, tugging her the tiniest bit closer. Len did his best to mask the sudden intake of breath by reaching for his bourbon, but that was evidently a massive failure because Jim _winked_ at him.

Enough was enough. As Jim’s eyes fluttered shut and his head tossed back Len stood, making his way through the crowd and sneaking up behind Jim. The entire night of torment was worth it to hear Jim’s gasp as he tugged the blond to him, pressing his chest against his back. “So, Jim,” he drawled, happily noting the shiver Jim gave at his tone, “any particular reason you’ve been staring at me and ignoring those lovely ladies you were dancing with?”

Before Jim could answer, Len dropped his hands to the younger man’s hips, reveling in the tiny whine as Jim’s back arched. “Been hoping you’d get your ass over here and do this all damn night,” Jim responded breathlessly.

“And you couldn’t see fit to ask me?” Len wondered out loud, head tipping forward onto Jim’s shoulder as they started to move to the music.

Jim’s head fell back, eyes fluttering shut. “Was... was sure you’d say no.”

“And now?” Len questioned, turning Jim around before he could answer and pressing a leg between the blond’s thighs.

Jim didn’t answer, instead grinding helplessly against his thigh with a moan and clutching at his hips as his eyes, dark and hazy, found Len’s. Len smirked even as he ground back, rapidly hardening.

Finally, Jim tore away. “Not here,” he panted. Len couldn’t help but agree as he led Jim out of the club. The blond had shown off enough in front of other people. Now he was _Len’s_ , and the brunet didn’t intend to share him.


End file.
